Josie
Josie is one of the main antagonist of the first part of Luminous Arc 2. A feline familar that served various Masters for four millenia. It seems to have been associated with Sadie, the Breeze Witch in the past. It is often seen with Fatima and is one of the game's antagonist. Josie has been accused of being a talking cat by several people, including Rasche. Josie is able to summon golems with its magic power. Appearance Josie looks like a siamese cat with the colors switched around, with most of Josie's body being black with patches of white around Josie's muzzle, paws, and at the end of the tail. Josie has red ovals as eyes (which turn to yellow diamonds when feeling mischievious) and a red stitch-like scar on the forehead. Josie also has a black cape the covers most of its body and most of the head and ears, only showing Josie's face and front paws. Josie has a red ribbon attached to a big, golden jingle bell that keeps Josie's cape closed and around Josie's neck. Josie also has shoes on most of the time, but in the hotsprings side-quest, Josie has its shoes of and has feet that appear to just be stumps. Josie holds a bone wand that looks like a fish bone with red eyes as a weapon. Also, Josie has small, black bat wings that allow it to fly. When Josie smiles, it has sharp, pointy, white teeth. Personality Josie's seems quite mischievious at times, at one point destroying Rev Magic Academy's whole medical inventory. At other times, Josie seems quite loving and willing to help. Josie is fond of his Golems and often says meow at the end of a sentence. For example; Josie calls Fatima: Fatimeow. Josie also has a cowardly side, as shown when Roland and the others are taken to prison for using magic and Josie freaks out because it is cold and Josie can't fly. Involvement In the first chapter he is chasing Althea who is delievering a message to Queen Sophia. Althea meets Rina, Rasche and Roland. Josie chases the mto the lab and thrashes around until Steiner comes along. He fights them but is defeated. Arts As a flying unit Josie has great jump stat of 5 and movement of 4, making him an agile unit. He has good resistance and evasion, making damage him slightly hard. Also, his MP is one of the highest in the game. As a drawback, Josie has only one magical attack , Dark Pierce, which deals low damage and lack freezing ability like it's counterpart Ice Coffin. Stun Cloud and Shadow Boom is also hampered by his natural low attack stat (though it does do high damge) and De la Cat can only targets adjusted unit. One may want to gave Josie Frost Orb so that he can mimics Ice Coffin. Void Crystal can help him overcome his low attack power and allow him to become fearsome unit. His HP, while still higher than Sadie, is still lower than average so keep him away from an extremely powerful attack like Elicia's Crime. Josie can also use Revive. Flash Drives Josiech10delacat1.PNG|De la Cat LV1: Mew can´t hide! Mew can´t hide! (LV1).png|Mew can´t hide! Josie´s FD De la Cat LV2.png|De la Cat LV2: Mew can´t hide! De La Cat LV2.png|Mew can´t hide! Gallery Josie´s Hot Spring.jpg|Josie´s Hot Spring josieswimsuit.png|Josie in its bathsuit Josie´s FD De la Cat LV2.png|De la Cat LV2: Mew can´t hide! Quotes *"I will never forgive you meow!" *"You can't get away meow!' *"I'll be back... Meow..." *You'll never win meow! *Time to pay meow! *Meow,meow meow! Trivia *Josie seems to know about every master that the Magic Association has ever had. *In a hotsprings side-quest intermission, Roland asked what gender Josie was and Josie said that it didn't really know and felt female, admitting that Josie's creator probably used a female body to create it. Later, Josie said that sometimes looking at male cats made it feel something like love, then saying afterwards that Josie was just messing around with Roland. *Kaito Shibano commented on Josie saying "Finally! A cat character. I had a lot of fun thinking of facial expressions for this character." *Josie is afraid of steel wool. *Josie doesn't like to be on the ground, it likes to fly *Josie learns use Gravity Ice in chapter 15 and Misery Shower in chapter 18, but when Josie joins the party he can not use it. *Josie's name is possibly a reference to Josie and the Pussy Cats cartoon and comic. See also *Josie/Boss Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Enemies Category:Dark Category:Luminous Arc 2 Playable Characters Category:Skywalk Unit